vfandomcom-20200214-history
V (2009)
Let the invasion begin. V is a highly anticipated, upcoming show for the ABC Network. It will air on November 3, 2009. Cast *Elizabeth Mitchell as Erica Evans *Morris Chestnut as Ryan Nichols *Joel Gretsch as Father Jack Landry *Lourdes Benedicto as Valerie Stevens *Logan Huffman as Tyler Evans *Laura Vandervoort as Lisa *Morena Baccarin as Anna *Scott Wolf as Chad Decker Summary At all corners of the Earth humans awaken to the sight of spaceships hovering over every major world city. As ominous as this sounds, we have to admit, it sure beats coffee as the go-to morning pick-me-up. Jokes aside, the ships’ occupants, known only as “The Visitors,” spread their message quickly and clearly: They have come in peace, bearing gifts of medical miracles and technological breakthroughs far beyond earthlings’ wildest imaginations. Many of the world’s citizens have been enamored by the aliens and their generous offers, believing every word The Visitors utter. But while on assignment, Homeland Security agent Erica Evans discovers their intentions are anything but altruistic: The Visitors’ claims of peace, generosity and doing no harm are… (pregnant pause)… LIES! They choose to attack by means of guile instead of warfare, infiltrating our governments and businesses in an attempt to subjugate and dominate mankind. Yet even with that knowledge, how can Erica convince others of the truth when The Visitors wield two subtle but formidable weapons from their vast arsenal? First, with amazing gifts and persistent claims of harmony that The Visitors have demonstrated, many would laugh in Erica’s face or worse. Second, The Visitors have the world’s youth on their side, recruiting many—including Erica’s son Tyler— as 'Peace Ambassadors’. But in actuality these captivated youngsters are actually serving The Visitors as unsuspecting spies. With little options on preventing this invasion, Erica becomes part of a growing resistance of people who have seen through The Visitor’s lies like her. But will she be able to help thwart this invasion as well as keep her son safe? In this daring re-imagining of the ‘80s sci-fi classic, humanity takes on a greater threat than any it has ever faced before. Media Comments *Matt Roush, TV Guide: "...great suspenseful fun, deluxe entertainment with no pretense to do anything but hook the audience." *Scott Peters, Writer for V: "They (the original V miniseries) were a military show, we're a character/relationship drama set against this (alien invasion). We wanted to see what a businessman or mom would do when faced with something like this." *Jace, Televisionary: "Coming off of her run as Juliet on Lost, the sensational Elizabeth Mitchell is absolutely captivating here as tough-as-nails Erica Evans." Trivia *From executive producer Scott Peters, Emmy-nominated creator of The 4400, comes a bold re-imagining of the sci-fi classic. *The series is produced by HDFilms in association with Warner Bros. *Television. *Scott Peters is executive producer/writer and Steve Pearlman and Jace Hall are executive producers. *The pilot of V will air at Comic-Con on Saturday July 25th 2009. Questions and answers will take place with actors Elizabeth Mitchell, Morris Chestnut, Joel Gretsch, Morena Baccarin and Scott Wolf and executive producers Scott Peters, Jeffrey Bell, Steve Pearlman and Jace Hall. Category:V Wiki